


Art: Out of Time

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Bank Robbery, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Not for remix, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: 10 pieces of Traditional Art and dividers for Tari_Sue's ACBB 2017 entry.'For some reason, Arthur always assumed he would be more useful than this in the face of a robbery, or other such life threatening occurrence. In his head, if anyone was stupid enough to try and rob a bank with one of the highest tech security systems in the world, he would have stood up to them and fought back. Seriously, who even robs banks in person in this day and age anyway? Have these people never heard of the internet?In which Arthur has to spend too much time with his ex, has several goes at getting it right, and where time may or may not be on his side.'





	Art: Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015012) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72), [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> I feel so privileged and lucky to have met Tari_Sue and had the opportunity to work with her on this project, to discuss things and toss ideas around. It's a wonderful story, I love it to bits and it's been an absolute blast illustrating it. There were times when I wondered if I'd be able to complete all the art, it was really tough but I finally did it and due to the later posting date, I even managed to shoehorn two extra pieces in! 
> 
> Many thanks to the mods and organisers of the fest for keeping the enthusiasm and interest in the fandom going and for being so positive and encouraging.  
> A special shout out goes to; DYLogger and Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi) who yet again, have dispensed invaluable art advice and encouragement - I could not have done it without you.

The art is not necessarily sequential but it will all make sense when you read Tari_Sue's fabulous story!!!

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/lyUkdnZ)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

Pocket watch: Original drawing and animated

Dividers (day 1-13):

[](https://imgur.com/Dr81P45) [](https://imgur.com/eyQRx6U) [](https://imgur.com/45x839X) [](https://imgur.com/uUH0A6M)

Day Thirteen

[ ](https://imgur.com/gMs2jIO)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my ACBBs are over already. Once again I have been blessed with amazing writers and have had a wonderful time. It's been a battle to get things done both in terms of physical time and a worries over the pieces but now it's finally done, it was worth every second - 2018 anyone??
> 
> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you like what you've seen. My awesome writer animated the pocket watch and created the newspaper so she deserves extra credit for that, unfortantly this traditional artist is not one with the mystical ways of digital art as yet and still stumbling around like a furry kicker wearing Neanderthal equipped only with pencils, paper and grubby fingers!


End file.
